User talk:Costumelover
Welcome Hi Costumelover – we are excited to have the new Costume Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes :-) rieke 00:45, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Russian Hello again :-) I noted your addition of "Ru:" on the main page. Well, if you are interested it is possible to start a second wiki (ru.costume.wikia.com) soon. Pages on both wikis can then be linked to each other with interlanguage links such as ru:Foo and en:Foo - the same way as it works on Wikipedia. But I would suggest you work on getting this wiki really started before making another one :-) Please let me know if you need any help or in case you have questions. Greetings --rieke 11:34, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Few Updates! Hiya! Hope everything is going well. Just wanted to stop in and let you know that I'd added your fantastic Costume wiki to the nav bar for the next few weeks, leading up to Halloween. Also, I turned on two relatively new features and would love your feedback after you've been able to use them a bit: *'Comments '- Allows people to comment about the article without making actual edits to the article *'Category Galleries '- Highlights the top 8 article pages from the category to the top of every Category page. Example: http://costume.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Books_and_Movies Hope things are going well for you, please let me know if you've got any questions! Cheers, JeskaD 00:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Costumelover, I was trying to create a page for one of my costumes, and I accedentally created a new category. If you could delete that category, that would be great. Thanks, Bondfan91 00:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi - I wanted to introduce myself as I'm the new Lifestyle Category Manager here at Wikia. I love your wiki! I'm wondering if you would be open to our content team creating a skin and custom header for you? You can tell me what you might like both of those things to look like and we'll design some stuff and get your approval before we add it here. Here are some wikis our content team has helped make over: http://healthyrecipes.wikia.com/, http://easycrafts.wikia.com/, http://desserts.wikia.com/, http://fashion.wikia.com/. Either way I'll be spotlighting your wiki in the coming weeks and will be working on getting more people here to add costumes and check out the great costumes you already have on here! Let me know if you'd like help with anything at all! best, Christina 23:25, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can design them for sure. I just have no time to work on such stuff by myself. It would be great to advertize this wiki before Halloween :) Costumelover 00:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Design Fantastic! We'll create a new look for the skin and header. We'll create a few things and I'll send them to you for approval before we change anything! Christina 04:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) New Skin & Wordmark Hi! I uploaded two photos to the wiki to show you what we came up with for a new skin and wordmark. Will you check them out and tell me if you like either and if you would want us to add them to your wiki? If there's something you want changed color or pattern-wise than just let me know and we can tweak it for you. Thanks! Christina 18:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I like Mock3.jpg slightly better that Mock2.jpg. On the other hand, the latest File:Wiki-background with two sexy girls uploaded by Wagnike2 is not appropriate for this wiki as we are children-oriented. Costumelover 22:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) New Skin Thanks for your feedback. And so sorry about that other skin that was uploaded. Someone on the team did not know there was a request in and did that on his own. It won't happen again and we'll have the skin and wordmark you like up here soon! Christina 21:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Pattern Drafting Not strictly costume related, but I thought I'd pass this on as I'd found your wiki when trying to find a name for a wiki (my choice was Costumes Wikia) to put my notes about adult (mostly female) costume making towards the fun end on. Recently I came across some open source software for pattern drafting, https://valentina-project.org/, I thought it may be of use, given that people making costumes are to some extent drafting custom patterns. The software doesn't have to be used solely for drafting patterns for costumes though... Hope it's of interest. ShakespeareFan00 (talk) 20:22, September 8, 2017 (UTC)